Antara Sakura dan Masa Lalu
by Eloisa J.F
Summary: Chapter 3 update! /"T-Tuan P-Putri...?"/"Benar. Untuk itulah aku menyuruhmu bekerja jadi Maid disini karena alasan itu."/"Tapi... Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi? Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja!"/Warning inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Hari Pertama Yang Melelahkan

**Fic sebelumnya alias Cheerleaders Friendship malah dicuekin. Yasudahlah, kalau begitu silahkan baca fic saya yang kedua ini. Semoga kalian suka. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Judul : Antara Sakura dan Masa Lalu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sakura Haruno adalah murid baru di kelas 1-3 KHS. Dia merasakan kejanggalan di sekolah tersebut. Misteri apa yang terjadi di sekolah itu ?**

**Warning : AU,OOC,GaJe,GaTot, kata-kata kepotong-potong,masalah pada A/N,bahasa aneh,banjir typo,dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Hari Pertama Yang Melelahkan**

Mentari pagi sudah bersinar diikuti suara ayam jantan berkokok. Tapi entah kenapa gadis remaja yang satu ini terlihat malas untuk bangun tidur. " Sakura, bangun! Ini

hari pertamamu di sekolah yang baru! Janganlah menjadi gadis yang malas!", teriak seorang ibu yang berusaha membangunkan putri kesayangannya yang ia panggil

'Sakura' tersebut. " Kaa-san, percuma saja mau membangunkanku! Toh, aku sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi! Lagipula itu cuma bantal guling! ", ucap gadis bernama Sakura

itu. "Dasar kau ini! Kalau begitu kau cepat sarapan sebelum kau terlambat nanti!"." Baik Kaa-san".

ooooo000ooooo

'Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno umur 16 tahun dan blablabla. Cih, apa aku harus melakukan hal ini?', batin Sakura. " Aduh, mana jauh lagi nih sekolah. Namanya saja yang

'Konoha High School', tapi kenapa aku musti jalan kaki, dan dimana letak itu sekolah?", Sakura berucap kesal. Ia melirik sekitar,,, 'Pas banget!', batinnya. "Hei, kau yang

berambut kuning!", Sakura melambai-lambai tangannya. " Aku?", tanya seorang pemuda -menunjuk hidungnya-. "Iya kau. Aku mau tanya dimana letak Konoha High

School, kira-kira kau tahu?"." Oh, KHS? Aku 'kan sekolah disana. Memang kau murid baru ya?"."Hnn,, berapa jauh lagi KHS itu?"."Aduh,,, itu sih dekat sekali. Dari rumahku

saja jaraknya cuma 100 meter", jawab pemuda itu. 'Apa? 100 meter?Gila kali nih anak,, dari rumahku saja jauh banget apalagi rumahnya', batin Sakura tak percaya. "Gak

percaya? Mau berangkat bareng ? Aku antar kau mumpung aku lagi santai". Sakura terpaksa ikut 'Daripada nyasar nanti', batinnya.

********#####********

" Nah, sudah sampai. Dekat bukan?", seru pemuda yang mengantar Sakura tadi. " He,, hehe. Y-ya, de-deket banget", Sakura senyum sinis. 'Sakura, kau begitu amat

sangat BODOH ! Seharusnya kau tadi berbelok ke arah kanan dari rumahmu bukannya ke arah kiri ! Pantas saja jaraknya tambah jauh ! BAKA BAKA BAKA !', batin

Sakura kesal. " Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Naruto"."Nai mondai , sayonara Sakura ~"."Sayonara".

!^^^^^!

" Kelas 1-3 itu ... Woi, dimana sih itu kelas ! Ngeselin bener dah !", Sakura marah-marah. Tapi, dia mencoba melirik papan penunjuk kelas. 1-3 ,,, ketemu ! 'Leganya',

batin Sakura dan dia pun mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. TOK TOK TOK *suara pintu diketuk*. " Ya, masuk ", seru guru di kelas itu yang bernama Kakashi Hatake. "

Wah, kebetulan sekali padahal aku baru mau memanggilmu. Nah anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan diri - ...". "Ghegh, SAKURA-

CHAN?"."NARUTO ?". Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan heran. " Oh, rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ? Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tak perlu perkenalkan dia

panjang lebar", ucap Kakashi. " Baru kenal tadi pagi, Sensei", Sakura sweatdrop, ia pun segera duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Dan pelajaran pertama pun

dimulai.

ooooo000ooooo

" Haah, hari pertama yang begitu sulit. Ya Tuhan, semoga aku cepat dapat teman disini ", doa Sakura. Dan sepertinya doanya langsung terkabul ! " Hai, kamu Sakura,

kan? Namaku Tenten, senang berkenalan", seru seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil menjabat tangan Sakura." Kalau gue Ino. Nice to meet you", ucap gadis

berambut pirang. "Hei, Hinata jangan diam saja, dong ! Sini, mari kita berkenalan dengan Sakura". Tenten mengajak temannya untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Dan

seorang gadis beramut indigo sedang melamun di pojok kelas. " Ah, i-iya Tenten-chan. A-aku segera kesana. Sa-Sakura-san, ke-kenalkan namaku Hinata. Se-senang

berkenalan denganmu", sapa Hinata tergagap." Iya, tapi tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'san'. Panggil saja aku Sakura", jawab Sakura memohon.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, Sakura-chan". Begitulah, mereka berbincang-bincang disaat jam pulang sekolah. Dan tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Mereka pun

bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Sakura pulang sendiri ke rumahnya, karena memang tak ada teman yang rumahnya satu arah dengannya. Setidaknya, itu untuk saat ini. Toh, mungkin kalau dia kenal

dengan beberapa teman pasti saja ada yang rumahnya satu arah dengannya. Sakura melirik kembali jam tangannya, pukul 16.00. Masih siang, tapi kenapa udaranya

terasa dingin di kulit? Langit juga mendung, padahal ini 'kan musim semi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura sudah bersiap dengan payungnya, mencegah dirinya

dari kehujanan. BRRREEESSSHHH . Dugaannya tepat. Hujan sudah turun, turun dengan lebatnya. Dia berlari secepatnya, berharap cepat sampai ditujuan. Namun, apa

yang terjadi? Rumahnya serasa jauh sekali. Dan secara tiba-tiba, labirin muncul di hadapannya. 'Ya ampun, sudah hujan deras kenapa tiba-tiba ada labirin lagi ?', batin

Sakura. "Hissh... Sakura Haruno ... hisshh ...", tiba-tiba terdengar suara desisan ular memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. " KYAAA ... ULARRR ... A-apa yang kau inginkan

dariku, hah?", tanya Sakura. Kemudian, ular tersebut hilang secara tiba-tiba. " Fuhh ... Syukurlah sudah pergi". AJAIB ! Labirin tadi secara mendadak hilang begitu saja.

Sakura berdoa lega. Sekitar 10 meter darinya, terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang melamun. Sakura mengucek-ucek matanya barangkali dia salah

lihat. Tidak, itu memang benar! Sakura pun menghampiri gadis itu. " Hei, kau kenapa?". Si gadis tidak menjawab. " Hei, apa kau sakit?", tanya Sakura lagi. " Tolong,

akuu... ", jawab si gadis lirih. " Apa yang terjadi padamu, Nona ?". " Akuuu... AKAN MEMBUNUHMU ! HIAHAHAHA !". Ternyata si gadis itu hendak melukai Sakura, bahkan

mengacung-acungkan pisau yang sangat tajam. "KYAAA". Sakura berusaha melindungi dirinya agar tidak terkna sabetan pisau tersebut. Tetapi ... "Wahai iblis,

kendalikanlah dirimu. Dia bukanlah orang yang kaucari. Sekarang pergilah, pergilah ke alammu yang sunyi dan kelam !". Suara tersebut berhasil menyelamatkan

Sakura dari bahaya. Syukurlah, Sakura selamat dan gadis iblis itupun lenyap begitu saja. Sakura mencoba mencari tahu darimana sumber suara yang menyelamatkan

nyawanya itu berasal. Namun, ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tanpa terasa, dirinya

pun pingsan di tempat yang tak jelas itu. " Sakura-chan ... Sakura-chan, bangunlah ... !".'Hnn, suara seseorang? Oh tidak ! Jangan-jangan dia mau membunuhku !',

pikir Sakura. "Tidak, sudah cukup! Aku belum mau ma- ... Lho, aku ... dimana?". " Syukurlah, loe selamat Sakura. Gue pikir loe kenapa-napa. Kita ini ada di UKS

sekarang", ucap Ino lega. "Iya, Sakura. Ketika kita berpisah tadi, tiba-tiba saja kamu terjatuh dan pingsan. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa", seru Tenten. " Kalau begitu,

terimakasih banyak. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?", tanya Sakura. " Jam ... 16.15. Ya ampun, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk

keluargaku. Sampai jumpa teman-teman", Hinata berlari pergi. Akhirnya semua berpamitan pulang dan sampai di tujuan dengan selamat. Sementara Sakura, masih

tidak mengerti dengan mimpi yang ia dapatkan tadi. Ia terus bertanya dalam hatinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**  
A/N : Yuck, fic yang menjijikkan. DX**

**Aku berharap ada yang mau me-review fic yang GaJelas ini. Yang sudah me-review, saya doakan semoga arwahnya diterima di sisi Yang Maha Kuasa, amien... *plakk* ( **

**belum mati, dodol ! ). Ya sudah, minta pendapat aja dari para readers dan reviewers. Keep or Delete ?**

_# Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan#_


	2. Aku Tidak Suka Dongeng

**Judul : Antara Sakura dan Masa Lalu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sakura tidak percaya dengan dongeng. Sejak kecil, ia benci dengan dongeng. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika tokoh dalam dongeng justru membenci dirinya?**

**Warning : AU,OC,OOC,GaJe,masalah pada A/N,bahasa aneh,banjir typo,kebanyakan Facebook-nya,dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Aku Tidak Suka Dongeng **

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Tahu, tidak? Adik sepupuku –umurnya 4 tahun- datang ! Malas aku disuruh mengasuhnya. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, orangtuanya sepupuku itu  
alias Obaa-san minta tolong aku mengasuhnya selama 3 hari karena dia akan pergi keluar kota. Yang benar saja ! Aku bukan 'Baby Sitter' asal kau  
tahu! Tapi aku tak keberatan, sih. Toh, aku libur selama satu minggu. Cuma bingungnya, nanti bagaimana cara mengasuhnya? OH, NO ~ !

**End's of Sakura POV**

" U-uh, Saku-nee, Yu-chan mau nonton TV !", rengek Yuri, sepupu Sakura. " Baiklah, biar ku bantu. Mau nonton acara apa, Yu-chan ?", tanya  
Sakura. " Hnn, Yu-chan mau nonton Infotainment, boleh?". ' BUSEETTT! Nih anak belajar dari mamahnya kali, ya? Aku sendiri gak suka sama acara  
'Gosip' yang begituan. Aku gak percaya kalau umurnya baru 4 tahun', batin Sakura sambil ternganga. " Lho, Saku-nee kenapa bengong?". " Hah,  
eh! Enggak, kok. Nih, pilih saja channel nya sesukamu, aku mau ke kamar dulu". Sakura pun bergegas ke kamarnya.

.

_._

_Di kamar Sakura …_

"Huwaa, buka Facebook, ah. Sudah lama aku tak mengecek notification-ku", ucap Sakura sembari menyalakan Netbook berwarna pink-nya. Barulah setelah itu dia membuka FB-nya. Benar saja, ada sekitar 40-an pemberitahuan . Setelah selesai melihat semua notif (pemberitahuan) FB-nya, barulah Sakura sadar ada yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan ke akunnya. Pesan tersebut berjudul ' To : Sakurachan Pinkyharuno (alias nama Facebook Sakura)'. "Wah, siapa ya orang ini? Ah, aku coba baca dulu isi pesannya barangkali penting", gumam Sakura.

Berikut isi pesan tersebut :

_Kau tinggal di desa Konohagakure, bukan? Kalau kau ada waktu, aku minta hari ini kau datang ke Perpustakaan Konoha. Aku menunggumu disana. Ingat, jam 1 siang ini ! Kalau tidak, sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya akan terjadi padamu !_

_**From : X**_

.

.

" Siapa, sih? Nama FB miliknya juga 'X-Mystricalious'. Memang benar-benar misterius nih orang ", ucap Sakura mengelus-elus dagunya. 'Apa aku datang saja, ya? Ayolah Sakura, buatlah keputusan yang benar! Ahh, kalau begitu … Aku tahu!', batin Sakura yang mendapat sebuah ide. Kemudian, ia segera menyimpan Netbook kesayangannya dan berlari keluar kamar –menuju tempat Yuri berada-.

" Yuriii, kita ke perpustakaan yuk? Ayo, kita baca buku disana. Nanti, kau boleh pinjam buku sepuasmu. Bagaimana?", tawar Sakura pada Yuri. "Hhmmmh, oke deh, Saku-nee. Nanti traktir juga aku es krim, ya? Hihihi ", goda Yuri. " Baik, baik, kau boleh makan es krim. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!". "Ayooo!".

oooooooooo00000oooooooooo

Jarak dari rumah Sakura ke perpustakaan Konoha cukup dekat. Tapi anehnya, Sakura paling malas kalau pergi kesana. Ditengah perjalanan, Sakura dan Yuri bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Sakura pun menghampiri Naruto. PUKK. "Hoi, melamun saja!", seru Sakura sembari menepuk pundak Naruto. "GYAAA … Hah, hah, Sa-Sakura-chan ! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dong ! Hahhh … hahh …". " Maaf ya, Naruto. Aku kira kamu tidak kaget. O ya, kamu sekarang lagi sibuk tidak?", tanya Sakura. " Hnn, tidak ! Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Naruto garuk-garuk kepala. " Ahh, bagus kalau begitu! Aku boleh minta tolong padamu? ". " Memang minta tolong apa? ". " Benar kau mau menolongku? Terima kasih, ya? Begini, aku disuruh Obaa-san untuk menjaga sepupuku ini –sambil menunjuk Yuri-. Namanya Yuri Haruno, usianya baru 4 tahun. Tolong ya, temani aku mengasuh anak ini ", mohon Sakura dengan gaya puppy eyes. " Yaa … Baiklah kalau begitu. Lagipula, aku juga pingin sesekali jalan berdua … ehemm … bertiga dengan Sakura-chan. Hehehe … ", goda Naruto pada Sakura. BLETAK *Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto*. " MIMPI SAJA SEPUASMU SANA ! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi !", ucap Sakura kesal sembari menarik tangan Naruto. Sementara sang adik sepupu, Yuri, hanya terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

_Di Perpustakaan …_

" Nah, kita sampai di perpustakaan, Yu-chan", seru Sakura. " Kau mau baca buku apa? Biar aku bawakan untukmu". Yuri geleng-geleng kepala. "Tidak ah, Saku-nee. Yu-chan mau jalan-jalan dengan Naruto-nii saja, ya? Boleh, kan Naruto-nii?", ucap Yuri bergaya puppy eyes. " Iya, Sakura. Biar si Yuri ini aku yang jaga. Bukankah tadi di jalan kau bilang kau ada perlu kesini, bukan? Kalau begitu, aku dan Yuri akan jalan-jalan dulu. Nanti kami kesini lagi, oke?", kata Naruto –mengacungkan jempolnya-. " Haahhh … Iya, deh. Maaf kalau merepotkanmu ya, Naruto? Arigato gozaimasu. Hati-hati dijalan, ya?", seru Sakura. " Baik, Sakura-chan! Sayonaraaa ". ' Fiuhh, syukurlah ada Naruto. Jadi, aku bias mencari tahu identitas si 'X' itu', batin Sakura. Tapi tunggu, disana tak ada satupun orang yang mencurigakan. Yang ada di perpustakaan itu hanyalah penjaga perpus, Sai, Sasuke, dan Hinata yang sedang membaca buku. Tak ada lagi siapapun disana. Tak mungkin juga salah satu dari mereka patut dicurigai oleh Sakura. Hinata yang sedang asyik memilih-milih buku langsung tersadar kalau Sakura ada di dekatnya. Ia pun berniat untuk menyapanya. " Hai, Sakura. Apa kabar? Aku senang ternyata kau ada disini ", sapa Hinata dengan ramah. " Eh, Hinata rupanya. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. O ya, aku mau tanya padamu. Tadi, waktu kau kesini, apa kaulihat orang lain yang datang ke perpus ini?", tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Tidak, kok. Sebelum aku kesini tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku sendiri pulang ke rumah dan kembali lagi kesini sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Ya, kurang lebih jam 12.30 – an". " Ohh … Yasudah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas infonya, ya? Yah, karena aku sudah disini, apa boleh buat. Aku mau pinjam buku untuk Yuri, deh. Hinata, kira-kira kamu tahu nggak di rak mana tempat buku-buku dongeng disimpan? ", tanya Sakura pada Hinata. " Oh, itu. Ada di rak sana ", jawab Hinata sambil menunjuk rak bernomor '7'. " Oke! Terimakasih banyak, ya? ". " Sama-sama Sakura ".

oooooooooo00000oooooooooo

' Nah, disini ya tempatnya? Sebenarnya aku tak suka dongeng. Ceritanya gaje, latar tempatnya ngaco, tokoh-tokohnya juga aneh. Tapi tak apalah, mungkin Yuri suka dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur ', ucap Sakura dalam hati. Entah sebab tersenggol atau apa, tiba-tiba beberapa buku di rak itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Sakura kaget setengah mati. Ia pun segera memungut kembali buku-buku yang terjatuh itu sembari melihat-lihat sampul depannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sampul sebuah buku dongeng dengan judul ' X The Mysterious Heroes'. ' Apa? Judul buku dongeng ini … Hampir mirip dengan nama akun Facebook yang tadi pagi mengirim pesan padaku ', batin Sakura. Karena penasaran, ia pun mencoba melihat isi dari buku dongeng tersebut. Ketika ia hendak membukanya … " KYAAA … ". Aneh bin ajaib ! Secara tiba-tiba, Sakura tersedot masuk kedalam buku itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya, dan ketika tersadar, ia sudah berada di suatu tempat. Tepatnya, di depan sebuah istana!

Istana tersebut megah sekali. Atapnya dihias dengan permata-permata yang indah. Halaman depannya penuh dengan bunga–bunga yang berwarna-warni. Dan ditengahnya, ada air mancur dengan ikan-ikan hias yang unik didalamnya. Sungguh sangat menakjubkan ! Saking indahnya, Sakura sampai terbengong-bengong melihat istana itu. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba …

"Hei, kau yang berambut pink !", seru seorang pelayan istana tersebut. "Nani? A-aku maksudmu?", tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja ! Kau jangan banyak bicara, ya? Kau pasti ingin merampok istana ini ! Ayo jawab !", tanya si pelayan lagi. "Eh, apa? Enak saja kau, jangan sembarangan menuduh, ya ? Aku sendiri baru datang kemari! Aku tidak tahu ini tempat apa! Yang jelas, buku dongeng itu yang menyedotku masuk kemari !" . Sakura hampir kehabisan kesabaran, sementara si pelayan malah tertawa. "Hahaha, kau pikir buku macam apa yang bisa menyedotmu, hah? Jangan mencari alasan yang tidak masuk akal!". "Kau tetap tak percaya pada omonganku? Oke, aku akan pergi saja dari sini !", bentak Sakura kesal. "Tak semudah itu, Nona! Karena kau sudah ada disini, maka kau harus bekerja di istana ini sebagai seorang 'Maid' !", seru pelayan itu. "Apa, maid ? Yang benar saja ? Heh, asal kautahu saja kalau aku TAK PERNAH SUDI JADI PEMBANTU !", Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Oh, begitukah? Baik, kau tidak perlu jadi maid disini. Tapi kau harus menjadi tahanan, ehemm, BUDAK di istana ini. Bagaimana?", tanya si pelayan. 'Cih, sialan. Kenapa sih aku harus bekerja disini menjadi bawahan? Tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku tak akan bisa pulang lagi ke duniaku. Ugh, dasar dongeng! Aku benci sama dongeng! Baik,sekarang aku tinggal menuruti keinginannya dan setelah itu … Beres!', pikir Sakura. "Oke oke, aku turuti kemauanmu! Tapi setelah itu, bebaskanlah aku dari sini!". "Fufu, pilihan yang bijak", si pelayan terkekeh. "Tapi sebelum kau jadi maid, kau harus mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang tepat". CTIKK. Si pelayan menjentikkan jarinya, disusul dengan kedatangan 2 orang maid yang membawakan sebuah pakaian Maid yang ditujukan untuk Sakura. "Oh ya, jangan lupa juga kau panggil aku Kepala Pelayan Sasori. Kau dengar, huh?", seru pelayan Sasori. "Iya, bawel. Kau tak lihat ini telinga, apa?", Sakura menunjuk kedua telinganya. Dan Sakura berikut kedua maid itu pun berlalu pergi.

oooooooooo00000oooooooooo

**Sakura POV**

Aduh … Aku sungguh tak betah tinggal disini. Kenapa aku harus jadi pembantu disini? Mana aku tak tahu jalan untuk pulang. Aku pun berdoa semoga aku bisa pulang kembali ke rumah, kembali kepada keluarga dan teman-temanku yang sangat kusayangi. Ketika sedang membersihkan debu di ruang makan, aku melihat sebuah album foto tua yang sudah berdebu tergeletak di lantai dekat api unggun. Kebetulan tak ada siapa-siapa. Karena rasa penasaran, aku pun membersihkan album yang usang itu. Dan ketika aku mulai melihat isinya … Isinya adalah foto-foto keluarga kerajaan itu. Satu persatu, kubuka halaman demi halaman. Tak ada satupun foto yang membuatku merasa tertarik melihatnya. Tapi, ketika aku mulai membuka halaman terakhir album itu … Mataku membulat, tubuhku lemas, dan mulutku tak bisa berucap apapun. Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal!

**End's of Sakura POV**

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

**A/N :** Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter 2 dari fic ini. Maaf ya, fic ini harus ganti genre. Dari yang asalnya Mystery/Horror, menjadi Mystery/Fantasy. Hal itu dikarenakan saya tidak dapat membuat cerita Horror dan bahkan membayangkannya saja membuat merinding. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan, tidak lupa ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya juga saya ucapkan kepada Uchiha Kluke Ai-chan, Wataru Takayama, Taiyou Asa Kagayaku, dan Reika Hikari yang telah bersedia untuk mereview dan memberikan saran pada fic saya ini. Beribu-ribu ucapan terima kasih juga saya sampaikan kepada readers yang telah bersedia membaca fic ini. Semoga kalian bersedia untuk membaca fic saya lagi, ya? Terima kasih semuanya. Dan maaf kalau chapter 2 ini telat update.

**# Nadya Tsurunna Hi-chan #**


	3. The Same Face?

**Judul : Antara Sakura dan Masa Lalu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : "T-Tuan P-Putri…?" "Benar. Untuk itulah aku menyuruhmu bekerja jadi Maid disini karena alasan itu." "Tapi… Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi? Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja!"**

**Warning : AU, OC, OOC, GaJe, masalah pada A/N, bahasa aneh, banjir typo, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : The Same Face?**

**.**

**.**

"A-apa? B-bagaimana mungkin?"

Sakura membuka halaman terakhir dari album tua itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah wajah yang tak asing lagi baginya. Wajah yang sudah familiar buatnya. Wajah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah…

"G-gadis ini… Si-siapa dia…?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. "K-ke-kenapa… Wajahnya… sangat mirip… denganku ?"

Ya. Gadis yang ada di foto itu, mirip sekali dengan Sakura. Dari rambutnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya… Semuanya sama!

"Jadi kau sudah tahu rupanya."

DEG.

Suara seseorang. Begitu sadar ada seseorang didekatnya, buru-buru Sakura menutup album usang itu dan segera menyembunyikannya di balik badannya.

"Rupanya kau, Sasori! Tapi, a-apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sasori hanya tersenyum licik mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja…"

" 'Hanya saja' apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

'Ugh, sial! Dia mulai curiga, rupanya. Aku harus memikirkan cara agar dia tak curiga lagi padaku.'

"Maksudmu apa, hah ? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun! Sudahlah, pergi dari si- ," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tembok terdekat.

"Kyaa… A-apa yang mau kaulakukan?" Sakura terkejut.

"Membuatmu mengakui yang sebenarnya," ucap Sasori.

Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Sasori. Namun, usahanya sia-sia. Tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menentang cengkeraman Sasori.

"Ugh… Lepaskan aku!"

Sia-sia saja. Sasori tak mau mendengarkan Sakura dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang 'dilakukannya'. Kenapa ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasori. Kalau dilihat secara seksama, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Peluhnya bercucuran. Tidak mungkin Sasori -dengan begitu saja- akan… 'melakukan hal yang tak boleh dilakukan'?

'Kami-sama, tolonglah aku… ' doa Sakura dalam hati.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasori dengan begitu jelasnya. Bahkan, napas Sasori pun bisa ia rasakan di kulitnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Bibir Sasori semakin dekat dengan bibirnya. 3 centi… 2 centi… 1 centi…

"Kau akan mati!"

Saat Sasori mengucapkan itu, mata Sakura terbelalak. Tapi tak lama karena satu detik kemudian, ia sukses pingsan di tempat.

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan Konoha tiga jam lagi tutup. Hinata yang hendak pulang ke rumahnya, penasaran apakah Sakura masih ada disana (Perpustakaan) atau tidak. Sehingga ia mengurungkan dahulu niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Hinata mencoba menghampiri Sakura yang tadi sedang ada di depan rak buku nomor 7. Tempat disimpannya buku-buku dongeng, fiksi, dan lain sebagainya.

"Sakura-chan, apa sudah ketemu bu-…" Hinata menggantungkan kata-katanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar karena shock. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengeraskan volume suaranya…

"SAKURA-CHAN… DIMANA KAU?"

**.**

**.**

"Ngh… Ahh… Eh? D-dimana aku?" Sakura rupanya sudah bangun dari pingsannya.

"Sudah sadar?"

'Suara itu lagi,' batin Sakura. 'Mau apa sih dia?'

" Kau…" geram Sakura. "Ngapain kemari?" Sakura bertanya (baca : membentak) pada si sumber suara.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan menyeringai kecil.

"Tidak. Hanya saja… Kau tahu kau sekarang ada dimana, hn?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia pun melirik sekitar tempat ia sekarang berada.

"A-apa? Penjara? Kau bercanda, heh!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau pantas masuk penjara itu, 'PENIPU' ," seru si sumber suara -yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasori- dengan nada santai.

"Penipu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau…" Sasori mulai bicara. "Kumasukkan ke penjara karena…"

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Yuri sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman kota. Tentu saja Yuri senang akan hal itu. Karena yah, namanya juga anak kecil. Masa' tidak suka dengan yang namanya 'Taman Bermain' ?

"Naruto-nii…"

"Ngg? Ada apa Yuri?"

"Naruto-nii tahu tidak," Yuri melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tahu soal apa?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan ucapan Yuri.

"Aku… Jadi tidak enak, nih. Aku jadi ingat sama Saku-nee. Dia 'kan, paling suka sama makanan yang manis-manis. Semuanya… Apalagi, kalau yang rasa Cherry."

Hening sesaat.

"Aha! Jadi kau mau membagi makananmu dengan Sakura, ya?" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya.

Yuri pun mengangguk cepat. "Ya! Hmm… sebentar lagi setelah aku selesai memakan es krim ini, baru aku akan ke tempat Saku-nee. Hehehe…" ucap Yuri. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengusap-usap rambut Yuri.

'Tapi… Aku punya firasat yang gak enak. Apa jangan-jangan… Ahh! Jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, ah!' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

"T-Tuan P-Putri…?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang 'sangat' terkejut.

"Benar. Untuk itulah aku menyuruhmu bekerja jadi Maid disini karena alasan itu."

"Tapi… Bagaimana bisa hal seperti ini terjadi? Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja!"

"Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Ini kenyataan."

DEG.

Sakura makin tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ia yakin kalau Sasori itu berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan ia memang mirip dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan. Putri Satsuki.

"Bohong… Kau bohong! Mana mungkin aku mirip dengan… Siapa itu…? Satsuki Hime?" Sakura tetap tak percaya.

"Apa kau perlu melihat album foto ini?" Sasori melemparkan sebuah album berisi foto-foto pribadi seorang gadis. Ya, itu adalah album foto pribadi milik Putri Satsuki atau Satsuki Hime.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tatapan deathglare dan segera menyambar album foto tersebut, kemudian melihat-lihat isinya. Satu-persatu halaman di album itu dibukanya. Bisa dilihat, foto perkembangan Putri Satsuki dari bayi hingga remaja, semuanya ada di album itu. Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Cih."

"Ya sudah, kalau tak percaya," ucap Sasori lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura di dalam penjara. Sendirian.

**.**

**.**

"SAKURAAA… Kau… ada dimana?"

Hinata berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sakura. Kebingungan. Kemana lagi ia harus mencari sahabat barunya itu?

"Eh, Hinata? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak di dalam perpustakaan? 'Kan sudah jadi peraturan kalau 'Tidak Boleh Berisik di Dalam Perpustakaan' !" Penjaga perpustakaan -yang bernama Ayame- datang menghampiri Hinata dan mengomelinya karena sudah berteriak-teriak di dalam perpustakaan.

"G-gomen, Ayame-san. T-t-tapi…" Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi?"

"E-etto… Ngg… S-Sakura…"

"Hah? Sakura Haruno maksudmu? Yang berambut pink tadi?" Hinata mengangguk cepat, dan di susul dengan 'oh'-nya Ayame.

"Memang dia kenapa?" Ayame bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih halus.

"D-di-dia… S-Sakura-chan… M-m-me-meng… Menghilang!" ucap Hinata pada akhirnya dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa khawatir.

"APA? MENGHILANG?" Nah, kali ini Ayame yang berteriak kaget. Padahal tadi ia bilang pada Hinata untuk tidak berisik. Tapi sendirinya…

Hinata mengangguk. "I-itu benar. A-aku sendiri tidak tahu dia pergi kemana."

"Hmm… ini aneh," Ayame mengelus-elus dagunya. "Padahal, dari tadi aku tak melihatnya keluar dari pintu perpustakaan."

Hinata menggeleng lemas. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo kita cari dia bersama-sama!"

**.**

**.**

Sakura menangis. Tersedu-sedu. Ia takut, ia khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ia harus menetap di sana untuk selama-lamanya? Ia takut tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tiba-tiba, suara langkah kaki seseorang makin mendekat ke arahnya. Sakura mengusap air matanya.

"Siapa itu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Halo? Apa ada orang disana?"

"Ada."

DEG

Ternyata memang benar, ada orang lain selain Sakura disana.

"K-kau siapa?' tanya Sakura begitu melihat seseorang –yang menggunakan topeng- mendekati pintu sel tempat ia disekap.

"Aku…"

**.**

**.**

**~ TO BE CONTINUED ~**

* * *

**A/N : Horeee… *lompat-lompat Gaje sambil lempar-lempar pompom*. :D**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 dari ASML (Antara Sakura dan Masa Lalu) ini. Leganyaaa… Dan untuk beberapa waktu, saya akan HIATUS dulu sampai UAS selesai. Do'akan saya biar bisa naik ke kelas 8, ya? *puppy eyes*. T^T**

**Baiklah, waktunya kita (?) balas review dari para reviewers sekalian yang telah berbaik hati untuk mereview fic aneh ini.**

**Just and Sil : Hehehe… Coba baca fic di atas. Bisa dilihat ada SasoSaku atau nggak. Makasih banyak udah mau ripiu. ^^**

**Wataru Takayama : Hikss… G-g-gomen… S-saya m-masih ne-newbie, sih. *ketularan gagapnya Hinata*. Tapi semoga saja chapter ini lebih baik daripada chapter sebelumnya ya, kak? :D *dihajar*. Oke, sip sip. Tapi bukannya kakak udah lulus ya? Selamat, ya? :D**

**Yosh, terimakasih banyak bagi yang mau me-review fic yang satu ini. Jadi, saya ingin bertanya apakah ada dari kalian yang berbaik hati untuk :**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**


End file.
